Les veines de l'oubli
by helthokk
Summary: One shot. Hermione vit un petit passage à vide. Mais Harry est là, comme toujours.


**Note de l'auteur : deux one shot en trois jours... quel record... Je ne vous donnerais pas les raisons, mais sachez qu'il y en a et que ca n'arrivera pas tous les jours... hrum hrum... Bref, ce petit one shot du jour est encore assez triste mais c'est plus une grande lecon de moral pour moi-meme qu'autre chose... Je fais une généralité que je sais ne pas etre toujours vraie... PArdonnez moi...**

**Disclamer : Comme d'habitude... Rien n'est à moi... Bouhhhh, tout est à JKR ! Qu'elle me pardonne de maltraiter ainsi ses personnages chéris... (quoi que je pense qu'elle pourrait apprécier... Elle a fait pire en tuant Sirius... NONNNNN Sirius, reviens, je t'aime... pardon, je m'emporte...)**

**Autrement, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez moi vos impression, elles me font toujours un grand plaisir !**

**Helthokk**

* * *

Les veines de l'oubli

(ou Identification)

L'aube était encore fraîche ce matin là, et Hermione dormait encore dans son lit de Poudlard. C'était un dimanche. La veille, elle l'avait passée à réfléchir. Elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre de la journée. Et Harry non plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, mais Hermione s'en voulait de toujours agir si mal avec son petit ami. Car en effet, Harry était son petit ami depuis quelques mois déjà, bientôt six. Et elle l'aimait. De cela, elle était certaine. Seulement, elle gardait ancrée en elle des illusions qui manquaient cruellement de cohérence. Lorsqu'elle était avec Harry, elle se sentait bien. Si bien qu'elle aurait pu ne vivre que de sa simple présence. Or, le problème qui s'imposait à elle était simple mais handicapant. Elle ne supportait pas la moindre journée sans le voir, sans le sentir près d'elle, sans l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était la seule dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas dû qu'à un manque de confiance en elle, mais surtout à une peur panique du rejet.

L'image que ses parents s'étaient toujours efforcés de donner de leur famille était fausse. En réalité, ils étaient séparés depuis quatre ans et ne supportaient pas de se voir. Hermione avait toujours été très proche de son père. Si proche que l'on aurait pu se demander si elle ne tentait pas de reproduire le complexe bien connu d'Œdipe, jeune homme ayant tué son père pour épouser sa mère. La Gryffondor maintenait une relation fusionnelle avec son géniteur. Si bien que sa mère, ne le supportant pas, avait toujours déchargé sa colère sur elle, lui imposant nombre de corvées et profitant de son manque de confiance en elle pour la culpabiliser dès que l'occasion se présentait. Hermione n'était pas malheureuse. Elle tentait seulement de sauver les apparences. Une famille éclatée, un père l'ayant abandonnée pour partir vivre avec une autre femme, tout aussi jalouse de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient toujours portés l'un à l'autre. Hermione comprenait que l'on puisse ne pas se sentir à la hauteur face à une telle relation père-fille, mais était-ce réellement une raison pour l'enfermer dans un cocon de solitude ?

S'il avait fallu, si elle avait pu choisir, lors de la séparation de ses parents, de partir avec l'un ou l'autre, elle aurait tout de même choisi sa mère. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas vivre sans Hermione. Elle était incapable de se prendre en charge et Hermione savait trop combien un rejet était douloureux. Son père l'avait bel et bien abandonnée pour refaire sa vie. Ils ne se voyaient plus depuis deux ans. Et elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Heureusement, elle avait ses amis, Ron, Ginny et Harry. Mais lorsqu'Harry était devenu plus qu'un ami, inconsciemment, elle avait reporté tout l'amour qu'elle gardait au fond de son cœur sur lui. Elle semblait, en apparence, contenir cet amour, mais en vérité, il la dépassait totalement. Et elle avait mal de ne pas savoir sous quelle forme l'exprimer.

Elle aimait Harry…

Hermione avait développé, petite, la capacité d'adopter la personnalité des gens. Et pour qu'Harry l'aime encore plus, pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, elle avait essayé de devenir la personne la plus parfaite à ses yeux. Se bourrant de défauts qu'il aimerait, et de qualités frôlant la perfection. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle serait toujours loin d'être parfaite. Sa véritable colère, ses véritables peines, ses véritables doutes, ses véritables peurs, elle ne les montrait jamais. Elle préférait faire croire à d'autres sentiments. Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, bien qu'elle sut toujours le faire. Mais le rejet, l'abandon, elle ne voulait plus les connaître, alors elle devenait une autre. N'avait-elle aucune personnalité ? C'était improbable. Seulement, elle était capable de toutes les avoir, successivement.

Elle aimait Harry… Plus que quiconque.

Ce dimanche matin, Hermione se leva, alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, prit ses vêtements de la veille et sortit de la chambre.

Elle aimait Harry… Elle l'aimerait toujours.

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame et erra dans les couloirs de l'école. Passant devant une grande fenêtre, elle regarda dehors. « Demain, cela fera six mois… ». Elle observa le parc, s'étendant magnifiquement devant elle. Derrière, les feuilles des arbres de la forêt interdite s'agitaient au rythme paisible du vent de printemps. « Cela fera six mois… ». Elle s'assit face au ciel et rêvassa quelques minutes.

Hermione ? la réveilla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Ginny ! reconnut-elle sans se retourner. Tu t'es levée bien tôt.

Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée d'hier… s'inquiéta la rouquine.

Hermione ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Ginny savait pourquoi la jeune femme n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle avait assisté à la crise de larmes de son amie, à sa crise de nerf.

Elle aimait Harry… Sans lui, elle n'était qu'un fragment d'elle-même.

Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur ton dos où tu risques de finir à l'infirmerie ! la prévint Ginny.

Je ne tomberai pas malade ! assura Hermione.

Ginny décrocha sa propre cape de ses épaules et la déposa sur le dos d'Hermione qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Tu sais, hier, nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi.

Hermione sembla ne pas avoir entendu. Ou n'avait pas écouté…

Harry n'a pas compris, continua-t-elle. Nous non plus d'ailleurs.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre puisque personne ne savait rien de celle qu'elle était vraiment. Elle était tout le monde et personne. Des antagonistes déments et imprévisibles. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait jamais eu pour but de voir ses amis s'inquiéter pour elle. Au contraire, elle agissait de cette manière pour leur éviter tout embarra, tout soupçon.

Elle aimait Harry… Il ne devait pas souffrir à cause d'elle.

Elle laissa là son amie sans un mot, faisant tomber sa cape sur le sol, et retourna dans sa chambre vide de préfète en chef pour être seule. S'approchant de son bureau, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et en retira un album relié cuir de taille moyenne. Elle l'ouvrit à une page en particulier. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle la regarda longuement. C'était une photographie moldu d'elle, âgée d'environ quatre ans, dans les bras de son père. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe et se souriaient. Sur la page d'à coté, il y avait une photographie sorcière d'Harry et elle, dans la même position, riant aux éclats. La jeune fille se souvint de cette journée. C'était celle de la saint Valentin. Sûrement la plus belle de sa vie. Harry était arrivé le soir, pour l'emmener, par le passage de la sorcière borgne, à Pré au Lard. Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, il était en retard, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait le voir, peu lui importait quand, tant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il était arrivé avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs, des Lys, ses préférées. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle trouva cela magnifique. La soirée promettait d'être radieuse. Et elle le fut.

Elle aimait Harry… C'était le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle connaissait.

Elle referma l'album qu'elle tenait précieusement entre ses mains et versa une larme. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse, plutôt de fatigue. Elle se sentait lasse, tellement lasse…

On frappa à la porte. Machinalement, elle alla ouvrir. C'était Harry. Il semblait horrifié de la voir dans cet état. Elle semblait vidée de toute vie, de toute humanité.

Ginny m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu…

Hermione alla s'asseoir face à son bureau, pareil à un corps sans âme. Harry se précipita vers elle, retourna la chaise face à lui, s'accroupit et força la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Son regard se posa sur les yeux émeraude du survivant. « Il a déjà tant souffert… Pourquoi rajouterais-je à sa douleur ? »

Oui, je t'entends, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Hermione, insista-t-il. Il faut que tu me dises… Je suis là pour toi, je t'aime ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, la supplia-t-il.

Aime-moi, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais…

Harry était dans l'incompréhension totale.

Je t'aime Hermione.

Alors aime-moi plus fort, quémanda-t-elle.

Après quoi elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son petit ami et l'embrassa. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser habituel. Celui-ci était le plus douloureux qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu.

Je ne peux pas t'aimer plus, Hermione, déclara-t-il, toujours perdu.

Fais-moi l'amour.

On eut dit une ultime prière. Comme si demain, elle allait mourir. Harry s'exécuta, la portant avec délicatesse jusqu'au lit et lui faisant l'amour avec toute la tendresse et l'affection dont il était capable.

Elle aimait Harry…

Contrairement à d'habitude, Harry ne s'endormit pas après l'acte. Il se mit sur le dos, comme Hermione, et ils regardèrent longuement le plafond.

Est-ce que je peux comprendre ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une prière, ni une affirmation.

Non, jamais, je t'en fais le serment.

Ils marquèrent une pause, retournant à leurs réflexions.

Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est toi qui est en train de m'abandonner, remarqua-t-il calmement.

Non, jamais. Je t'aime, Harry.

Elle aimait Harry… Il l'aimait aussi.

Peu importe la douleur, peu importe les expériences passées, lorsqu'on aime, on peut tout pardonner… si l'on est également aimé, comme c'est le cas ici. Le mal qui rongeait Hermione n'a jamais rongé qu'elle. Bon nombre de personnes souffrent de ce mal qu'on croit incurable. Il y avait une fracture dans son âme, une fracture qui faisait couler dans ses veines, une immense passion pour l'oubli. L'oubli d'elle-même. Mais Harry était là, avec tout son amour, et elle réussira à redevenir celle qu'elle était avant de se sentir abandonnée. Il lui en a fait le serment, il sera toujours là. Il n'y a pas de meilleur remède.

**FIN**


End file.
